No One Who Can Love You Like I Do
by Bella UchiHaruno
Summary: apakah pertengkaran akibat perbedaan bisa menimbulkan cinta? kata orang benci dan cinta itu beda tipis?chapter 5 is up.Just RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**No One Who Can Love You Like I do**

**By: Bella UchiHaruno**

**Fict ketiga bella nih, sebelum ngelanjutin fict berisik! Pengen publish ini.**

**WARNING : OOC, gaje, misstypo bertebaran**

**Don't like don't read**

"Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat Lebar!"

"Ayam!"

"Jidat!"

Begitulah teriakan yang menggema pagi ini di kelas XII IPA-2, Konoha High School.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" kata Sasuke

"Hah, pede sekali kau! Punya mata tuh untuk melihat, baka!" ucap Sakura

"Cih, sudahlah, lagi pula tak heran kalau kau melihatku terus, aku kan pria tertampan di sini."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

DUAAG, dengkul Sasuke di tending oleh Sakura.

"Aaaaww!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan

"Tak usah Sok! Biar kata-kata orang kau tampan, tapi kataku TIDAK!" Sakura memberi penekanan pada kata tidak.

"Sudah-sudah, untuk apa sih kalian bertengkar hanya karna buku." Kata seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Hah, Ino, dia yang mulai duluan. Dia menarik rambutku dan mengataiku" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau yang duluan kenapa membasahi bukuku dengan air."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak sengaja"

"Bohong!'

"Arrghh, sudahlah! Melerai kalian sama saja dengan aku melerai orang tawuran." Kata Ino sambil berlalu pergi.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap dan memberikan deathglare.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Aku punya kabar gembira!" teriak Naruto

Siiinghh, tatapan deathglare Sakura dan Sasuke tertuju pada Naruto sekarang,

"Wa..aaa. Sakura-chan, Teme, dengarkan aku dulu." Kata Naruto yang sedikit bergidik.

"Apa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku punya tiket liburan ke pantai Konoha untuk 6 orang. Jadi, kalian akan ikut kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang puppy eyes.

"Tidak jika ada dia!" sahut Sasuke dan Sakura sambil menunjuk lawannya disertai deathglare maut keduanya(caela).

"Ayolah Sakura, Teme. Pemandangan disana kan sangat indah, apalagi disana banyak kapal yang bisa kita tumpangi." Kata Naruto sambil melihat Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura suka menaiki kapal dan merasakan hembusan angin.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Dan disana banyak tempat untuk menyendiri, dan tenang, sambil mendengarkan suara ombak." Kata Naruto yang sekarang berpindah melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, namun tak kelihatan oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

"Aku ikut!" kata Sakura dan Sasuke kompak.

"Baiklah, kita pergi Jum'at ini, mumpung libur 3 hari." Kata Naruto

"Ya baiklah." Kata Sakura dan Sasuke lagi.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"Jangan menuruti aku dong!" kata Sakura

"Kau yang jangan menuruti aku!, sudahlah Pink, lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sakura menatapnya sinis. Dia ingin membalas perkataan ayam hidup ini tadinya. Tapi diurungkannya karena ia diberitahu bahwa ia dipanggil oleh Shizune-sensei.

.

.

.

Hari Jum'at pun tiba, mereka telah berkumpul dirumah Naruto.

"Hei semua!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil berjalan kea rah sahabat-sahabatnya: Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke.

"Ino berisik." Kata Sakura

"Kau mau kemana Ino? Sampai membawa dua koper gitu." Tanya Naruto

"Hello~~, wanita selalu banyak perlengkapan bukan? aku membawa semua kebutuhan ku disana, alat-alat kosmetik, pakaian renang, dan masih banyak lagi, bla bla bla." Ino mengoceh dengan gaya lebainya.

"Hello~~, kita hanya 3 hari disana Ino, jangan terlalu berlebihan dong." Kata Sakura mengikuti gaya bicara Ino.

"Sudahlah, Ino punya hak untuk membawa apa yang dia mau bukan?" kata Sai

Ino menatap Sai, ia lalu tersenyum yang juga dibalas senyuman oleh pangeran pucat satu ini(?).

"Arigatou Sai."

"Kalau begitu, Ino naik mobil kau saja Sai. Aku tidak mau membawa barang-barangnya." Kata Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati. Silakan" ucap Sai sambil membuka mobil dan menundukan badannya, layaknya sang pangeran yang membukakan kereta pada putrinya.

Pipi Ino merona merah.

"Sekali lagi.. Arigatou Sai." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sai mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan ke belakang mobilnya untuk menaruh koper-koper Ino.

"Kami duluan, kami akan menunggu kalian disana." Kata Sai sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

BREEM..

Mobil berwarna merah milik Sai melaju dengan kencang.

"Hah, baiklah, kalian berdua ya." Kata Naruto menunjuk Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku bersamamu saja Naruto." Kata Sakura

"Oooo Tidak bisa" ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya(bayangin Naruto ngikutin gayanya Sule' XD).

"Aku bersama Hinata. Dan aku ingin menembaknya di mobil nanti. Kalau ada kau, nanti Hinata tambah malu." Kata Naruto berbicara pelan pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Hinata saat itu sudah berada di dalam mobil, sebelumnya ia telah dipaksa masuk oleh Naruto sehingga ia tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam milik Sasuke yang telah dibukanya.

"Hei Dobe, kau ini merepotkan saja!" kata Sasuke dengan nada malas. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

BREEEM..

Mobil Sasuke melaju lebih kencang dari pada mobil Sai tadi.

.

.

.

"Hei, ngebut sih ngebut. Tapi please deh. Aku belum mau mati muda" Kata Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang jok mobil.

"Diamlah." Kata Sasuke

"…"

"…"

"La la la la la" Sakura bersenandung

"Diam Pink."

"Na na na na na~" Sakura tetap bersenandung. Pantas saja dia tak berhenti bersenandung. Sedari tadi Sakura memakai headphone berwarna pink miliknya, jadi suara mesin mobil Sasuke yang ngebut tak kedengaran oleh Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyetel music di mobilnya dengan volume keras. Terdengarlah lagu Bruno Mars- Just the Way You are. Sehingga Sakura mau tak mau melepas headphone-nya.

"Kau gila menyetel lagu dengan volume keras?" teriak Sakura

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" teriak Sakura lagi.

Piip

Sakura mematikan music dari mobil Sasuke.

"Hei manusia kepala ayam, kau ini senang membuat orang tersiksa ya!"

"Memangnya kau orang? Ku kira manusia jadi-jadian." Kata Sasuke dengan santai

"Kau itu manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui dan ku kenal." Ucap Sakura sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau adalah manusia paling cerewet dan aneh yang pernah aku temui dan ku kenal." Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku aneh? Kau itu yang aneh, mana ada manusia rambutnya model bokong ayam, terus kalo ditanya jawabnya 'hn', orang-orang mana ngerti kau ngomong apa!." Sakura tertawa mengejek Sasuke.

"Hei, tentu saja kau aneh, rambut pinkmu hanya kau yang memiliki di Konoha, dan itu aneh! Tak mirip sekali sama orang tuamu, jangan-jangan kau anak pungut." Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang tertawa.

"Hah, rambuku berarti langka kan? Aku jadi lebih mudah dikenali orang."

"Langka ya? Kau binatang purbakala? Haruskah ku antar ke museum Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hei, bisakah kau sedikit saja menghormati wanita?" kata Sakura

"Oh, kau wanita ya? Menghajar 3 orang pria sampai salah satunya patah tulang, dan kau hampir saja dijebloskan ke penjara, apa itu yang disebut wanita?"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Ia diam dan tak mau membalas perkataan Sasuke, karena kalau mereka bertengkar tidak bisa dihentikan, ada saja kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan untuk membalas perkataan lawan. Bahkan mereka pernah bertengkar dari pagi hingga siang, dan dilanjutkan lagi dengan pertengkaran melalui sms(short message service) atau telfon-menelfon untuk mengata-ngatai lawan.

.

.

.

Di bagian **Naruto dan Hinata**

"Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Naruto yang masih menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan.

"B..bicara ap..apa Naru..to-kun?" Tanya Hinata

Dag dig dug, jantung Naruto berdetak kencang.

'kok malah deg-degan ya?' batin Naruto

"Emm.. aku.. aku.." Naruto malah tergagap untuk bicara pada Hinata.

"Aku a..pa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya ia sudah tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto.

"Aku.. aku.. mau pipis." Kata Naruto sambil menepikan mobilnya.

Gubrraaak! Hinata kecewa, mukanya malu karna udah narsis.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya, ia menghadap ke hutan. Ia tidak mau pipis sebenarnya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus dikeluarkan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Naruto kembali masuk kedalam mobil setelah mendapatkan lampu di atas kepalanya(baca:ide).

Setelah duduk dijok mobilnya. Naruto menoleh kea rah Hinata yang ternyata tengah menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menunduk karena malu ketahuan menatap orang yang disukainya.

"Hinata-chan, aku sedang mencari kekasih. Tapi aku tidak tau dia suka aku atau tidak padaku" kata Naruto

Hinata menghela nafasnya, ia sedih mendengar bahwa ada orang yang disukai Naruto.

"Bicara saja terus terang padanya Naruto-kun."

"Ya, aku mau terus terang padanya. Tapi aku takut dia menolakku."

"Belum dicoba mana tahu hasilnya Naruto-kun" kata Hinata

"Baiklah." Naruto diam sebentar.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, tampak pipinya yang merona merah.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto mencium pipi kanan Hinata dengan gerakan cepat dan singkat.

Hinata ternganga sambil memegang pipi kanannya.

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke **Sasuke dan Sakura**.

"Hei kau wanita pink. Bawa barang-barangmu dari mobilku cepat." Kata Sasuke yang baru saja menepi kan mobilnya.

"Hei Pinky, kau mendengarku tidak?" sahut Sasuke

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Ternyata Sakura sedang tidur.

Sasuke menatap wajah musuhnya di saat tidur. Polos dan manis. Wajah Sasuke terasa panas.

'kau gila Sasuke? Itu musuhmu' batin devilnya Sasuke

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'dia emang manis kok Sas. Kayak bayi geto' batin angelnya Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum.

'jangan gila dong Sas! Sekali musuh ya tetep aja musuh' batin devilnya kembali menyerang

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'perdamaian-perdamaian' angelnya Sasuke nyanyi lagu perdamaian.

*bletak*lama amat yak*

"Dia terkadang memang terlihat manis" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Pinky bangun" kata Sasuke setelah sadar apa yang ia katakana tadi. Lalu ia menjambak rambut panjang Sakura.

"Aww, sakit ayam!"

"Cepat keluar dan bawa barang-barangmu itu." Kata Sasuke

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke dapan. Laut. Mereka telah sampai di pantai ternyata. Dan sekarang mereka ada di parkiran dekat hotel tempat mereka akan menginap.

Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"YEEE… udah nyampe-udah nyampe" Sakura tereak-tereak gaje sambil nari-nari gaje. Dan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

'ga bakal keluar mobil dulu deh, Sakura malu-maluin.' Batin Sasuke

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang menyunggingkan senyumannya karena melihat tingkah aneh Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan tarian anehnya.

"Oh, mas pegawai sini ya mas? Mas tunggu bentar ya, Saya lagi nungguin temen-temen saya. Mereka masih dijalan." Kata Sakura

"Jangan panggil mas dong. Saya bukan pegawai di sini. Saya yang punya hotel ini."

Sakura cengok. Dia baru sadar, mana ada pegawai hotel pake jas sampe' rapi-rapi gitu?.

"Gomen. Saya kagak tau bang"

"Lha, kok bang sih. Panggil nama saya saja. Garaa." Kata Garaa sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Garaa bersalaman.

"Sakura." Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Mmm.. ya." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ada di mobil.

"Tak masalah kah jika aku mengajakmu minum the di restoranku?" Tanya Garaa

"Baiklah, ayo" kata Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Garaa.

Sakura berbalik sebentar,

"Weeek" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar wanita aneh." Kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, ini kunci kamarmu." Kata Naruto sambil member kunci bertuliskan 212 pada Sakura.

"Oke. Thank's" kata Sakura

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar 212,

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya.

"Barang-barangku kan masih di mobil Sasuke." Ucap Sakura

Sakura menekan tombol hijau, Calling **'Pantat Ayam Hn'**.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelfon Naruto,

"Naruto, kamar Sasuke nomor berapa?"

'nomor 214, ada apa? Jangan membuat keributan ya'

"Tenang sajalah."

Tiit

Sakura menekan tombol merah. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, kamar yang letaknya dekat dengan kamarnya, hanya dipisahkan antara 2 kamar. Ia telah menekan bel kamar Sasuke sebanyak 12 kali namun tak ada jawaban.

Tok Tok Tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Cklek.

'heh, tidak dikunci?' pikirnya

"Sasu—" Sakura tak melanjutkan omongannya karena terpana melihat badan atletis seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat pink? Terpesona?" kata Sasuke

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Jangan harap aku bisa terpesona olehmu." Sahut Sakura

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Barang-barangku kau kemanakan?" Tanya Sakura

"Masih di dalam mobil. Kau pikir aku mau mengangkat barang-barangmu?"

"Hah, seandainya kau bisa sedikit sopan terhadap wanita, seperti Sai. Atau seramah Garaa, aku bisa menyukaimu." Kata Sakura

"Terserah. Ini kunci mobilnya. Ingat, jangan sampai lecet."

"Akan ku hancurkan mobilmu"

Sasuke melempar Sakura memakai bantal.

"HUAAA" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Sasuke heran,

'apa yang salah?' pikirnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang salah. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Dan memejamkan matanya. Pantas saja Sakura berteriak, handuk yang melilit pinggang Sasuke terjatuh dan 'itu' Sasuke terekspos.

'Damn!' pekik Sasuke

.

.

.

Malam yang indah diterangi oleh bulan dan bertaburannya bintang-bintang. Desiran ombak mengaung di telinga. Kelima remaja sedang makan malam di restoran mewah.

"Mana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia bilang, dia agak telat, dia baru selesai mandi. Dia bad mood, katanya sih gara-gara Sasuke" Kata Ino ambil melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya dibicarakan hanya memain-mainkan sendok pada tehnya.

Terlihat seorang wanita memakai celana jeans pendek, sehingga pahanya yang mulus terlihat, dan wanita tersebut memakai tank top berwarna putih yang ditutupinya dengan jaket berwarna pink.

"Itu dia Sakura." Kata Sai sambil menunjuk Sakura

"Sexy sekali sih pakaiannya." Kata Sasuke

GREEB

Saat Sakura ingin berjalan, ada seorang pria berambut seperti hiu menangkap tangannya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura

"Hei gadis manis, jangan kasar gitu lah." Kata lelaki tersebut sambil memegang pipi Sakura.

"Lelaki itu kurang ajar, aku harus bantu Sakura" kata Sai, namun Sasuke menarik Sai untuk kembali duduk.

"Dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Kata Sasuke.

Lelaki tersebut memegang pinggul Sakura. Sakura memegang tangan lelaki tersebut.

BRAAK

Lelaki tersebut sukses terbanting ke lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura menginjak perut lelaki tersebut,

"dengar, kau menggangguku lagi. Maka akan mati." Kata Sakura sambil melotot.

Proook Prokk Prook

Sakura mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan.

Sepasang mata melihatnya dari kejauhan.

'gadis ini menarik. Aku suka.'

TBC

Panjangan ya? Gimana? Ada kekurangankah?*banyak* gomen deh..

RnR please, kalo ada yang reaviw bakal dilanjutin. So, keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**No One Who Can Love You Like I Do**

**By : Bella UchiHaruno**

**Don't like don't read**

**Gaje, OOC, misstypo**

Hola.. bella balik lagi. Ini chap ke-duanya.

Langsung aja ya:

**Chapter 2**

Sakura berjalan menuju ke arah teman-temannya berada.

"Hai semua!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Kriik Kriik, diam.. hening..

"Hello? Is there something wrong?" Tanya Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kau.. hebat Sakura-chan" kata Naruto

"Kalian harus tau: **jangan pernah mengganggu Sakura kalo dia sedang bad mood**." Kata Ino

"Ck, sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan makan malam kita." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil sumpit dan sudah menatap ayam bakar di depannya. Begitu pula Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap menatap, seringai licik keduanya terlihat.

Satu.. dua.. tiga..

Sakura mengambil ayam bakar tersebut, namun tangannya kalah cepat dari Sasuke. Sakura mencubit tangan Sasuke, lalu mengambil ayam yang ada di piring Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ini, kau ambil yang lain saja." Kata Sasuke mengambil ayam bakar itu lagi.

"Hei, aku ingin yang itu" Sakura mengambil ayam bakar yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Punyaku"

"Punyaku"

"Punyaku"

Tiba-tiba ayam bakar tersebut terjatuh ke lantai.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghembuskan nafas bersamaan.

"Gara-gara kau sih." Kata Sakura

"Kok aku sih? Ya kau lah, aku kan yang duluan ngambil." Kata Sasuke

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kejadian tadi sore saat ia melihat 'itu' Sasuke.

Pipinya merona merah.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Sakit?" Tanya Hinata

Sakura menggeleng-geleng,

"Aku rasa, aku tidak lapar, aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Bye" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau sih Sas, tambah bad mood kan dia" ucap Sai

Sasuke memutar bola mata onyx-nya.

"Lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan tadi sore sampai dia bad mood begitu?" Tanya Ino

"Hah, aku rasa aku sudah kenyang. Aku pergi." Kata Sasuke

Betapa malunya dia kalau harus bercerita kejadian tadi sore. Dia jadi merasa tak enak dengan Sakura. Tapi apa daya, kata maaf tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya untuk siapapun, apalagi untuk musuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan ke tepi laut, sejak tadi ia menggerutu tak jelas.

"Ayam sialan, kau slalu saja membuatku bad mood. Hah, manusia seperti kau harusnya dibasmi saja, pake baygon juga gak apa-apa(nyamuk kale'), tu orang nambah nyebelin aja."

"Malam." Ucap seorang lelaki dibelakang Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Hei, Garaa. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ingin menemanimu jalan-jalan. Tak keberatan bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

'Huaaa, Garaa baik amat, udah cakep, kaya, ramah, gak sombong lagi. Coba si ayam kakak dia.' Batin Sakura

Sakura dan Garaa berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Sakura, kau suka bintang? lihatlah bintang yang ada disana." Kata Garaa sambil menunjuk ke atas langit.

"Ya. Aku suka bintang. Sinar terangnya, kelap-kelipnya, bertaburan dimana-mana. Menghiasi langit yang gelap menjadi indah." Kata Sakura

Garaa tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka bintang. Itu adalah objek favorite ku selain laut dan kapal." Kata Garaa

"Wuaah, kita sama dong Garaa, aku juga suka laut dan kapal" kata Sakura

"Benarkah? Hm, bagaimana kalau besok kau ikut denganku menaiki kapal?" Tanya Garaa

Sakura tampak senang.

"Tentu saja! Tapi, aku boleh ajak teman-temanku ya?" kata Sakura

"Boleh saja." Kata Garaa

"Sepertinya kita punya banyak **persamaan**." Kata Garaa

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat naik." Kata Garaa pada Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Sakura mengangguk.

3 menit kemudian, kapal mulai berjalan ke tengah laut.

Sakura berjalan ke ujung kapal, di hirupnya udara sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Teman-temannya yang lain memutuskan untuk tetap di dalam kapal, karena pelayanan yang diberikan kapal tersebut terlalu mewah. Jarang-jarangkan bisa kesitu? Gratis pula!. Sedangkan Garaa menemani teman-teman Sakura melihat-lihat isi kapalnya.

"It's life." Ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke berjalan menginjit agar Sakura tak mendengar langkah kakinya. Ia berniat menceburkan Sakura ke dalam laut.

"Lautnya dalem kagak ya?" kata Sakura sambil mencondongkan badannya menatap bawah laut.

"Cobain aja." Kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura.

"HUAAA" Sakura berteriak

Sasuke tertawa,

"T..tol..tolong.." kata Sakura

"Aku.. tidak.. bisa… berenang" kata Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam dan merutuki dirinya. Ia membuka jaketnya dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam laut.

GREEB

Ia berhasil memeluk pinggang Sakura. Sakura ternyata sudah pingsan.

'berat amat sih ni anak' batin Sasuke

Sasuke mengangkat Sakura ke atas kapal.

"Hah.. hah.. Sakura bangun" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura.

"Orang pingsan biasanya di.. aduh, kagak kagak. Tidak ada kata nafas buatan!" kata Sasuke

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Dia tercebur ke laut." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah kau kasih nafas buatan?" Tanya Garaa

Sasuke menggeleng.

Garaa duduk disamping Sakura. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura.

Sasuke melotot melihat itu. Entahlah, ia merasa tidak rela. Ia menahan dada Garaa agar menghindar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Biar aku saja. Aku yang membuatnya tercebur ke laut." Kata Sasuke

Garaa menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Dan menatap laki-laki ayam itu dengan sinis. Ia kembali ke dalam kapal.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada sakura. Deg-degan. Ia melihat bibir Sakura yang pucat sambil menegukkan ludah. Jarak di antara mereka tinggal 2cm.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, dan yang dilihatnya saat itu, mata onyx. Tunggu- mata onyx? Mata milik pria yang hamper membunuhnya di tengah laut tadi.

"HUAAA" Sakura mendorong Sasuke.

"Kau gila. Kau sudah menceburkanku, sekarang malah mau memperkosaku. Dasar ayam mesum!" teriak Sakura

"Hei, aku menyelamatkanmu, dan aku ingin memberi nafas buatan untukmu agar kau sadar. Dan kau mengatai aku mesum? Hah, jangan gila dong!" kata Sasuke (Wuah, Sasuke ngikutin gayanya Ruben Onsu XD"

Sasuke melihat badan Sakura bergetar. Sakura pun memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Sasuke memberikan jaketnya pada Sakura.

"Pakailah." Kata Sasuke

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak dan mengambil jaket berwarna abu-abu yang diberi Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan menatap laut luas.

"Untung saja aku masih hidup." Kata Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada pria tampan di sebelahmu ini." Kata Sasuke

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Gara-gara kau aku hampir saja mati, Baka!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Aku kan tidak tau kau tak bisa renang. Bela diri saja yang kau kuasai, renang kok gak bisa" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Diamlah." Ucap Sakura yang malu karna dirinya tak bisa berenang(authornya juga ga bisa renang kok Saku,*Tos dulu XD).

"Sakura, Sasuke, ayo masuk. Kita makan siang dulu. Jangan bertengkar terus dong." Kata Ino

"Iya Nona Ino." Kata Sakura

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri, mereka berhadapan.

"Apa?"

"Apa?

"Kau yang apa?"

"Kau itu yang apa?"

"Dasar Gila!"

"Dasar Sinting."

"Ayam"

"Jidat"

"Lelaki homo!"

"…"

Sakkura terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat marah.

"Uhm.. aku masuk duluan ya. Bye!" Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam kapal meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang marah.

'Akan ku tunjukkan bahwa aku adalah lelaki normal' batin Sasuke. Ia menyeringai.

"Maaf, jangan melamun disini mas, silakan masuk saja." Ucap seorang pria memakai pakaian warna putih.

"Kau kira saya tukang bakso dipanggil mas" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kapal.

.

.

.

Ruangan tersebut tampak temaram, namun terkesan mewah. Banyak benda-benda yang kelihatannya mahal. Dapat dilihat dari gelas-gelas yang terlihat antik, ada bar disertai banyak beer dan wine.

"Waah, keren!" kata Sakura

Sakura melihat Ino dan Sai sedang makan, ia pun berjalan menuju meja Ino.

"Eits! Tempatmu bukan disini nona. Silakan pilih meja yang lain." Kata Sai pada Sakura

"Wuah… jahat sekali sih." Kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf Jidat, tapi kami ingin berdua saja." Kata Ino

"Ya ya aku mengerti." Kata Sakura sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Ia melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang duduk berhadapan sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

'Hah, pasti sedang ingin makan berdua. Aku ditempat lain saja.' Batin Sakura

Sakura duduk sendiri di kursi yang cukup jauh dari SaiIno dan NaruHina.

Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya, itu dia yang dicari, PINKY!

Ia berjalan menuju Sakura, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya, karena ada seorang pria berambut merah menyapa Sakura sambil membawa nampan. Sasuke terlihat marah.

"Cih." Umpatnya. Ia segera keluar dari kapal.

"Selamat siang. Nikmati makan siang anda nona Sakura." Kata Garaa sambil meletakkan nampan di meja Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis, dan itu membuat darah Garaa berdesir.

"Ini makanlah, aku membuatkanmu ayam bakar special, dan sup ikan." Kata Garaa disertai senyumannya.

"Wah, kau bisa memasak?. Arigatou Garaa." Kata Sakura

Belum sempat Garaa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura telah melahap dengan cepat makanan yang disajikan oleh Garaa. Sementara Garaa cengok melihat Sakura yang makan dengan **sadis**nya.

"Ini enak sekali. Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" Tanya Sakura

"Mudah saja kok. Tergantung bumbu yang kau buat." Jawab Garaa

"Lain kali ajari aku resep ini ya. Aku ingin membuatnnya dirumah untuk Sasori-nii."

Garaa mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi kita tiba dipulau itu." Kata Garaa sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau yang cukup besar namum indah.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar." Kata Sakura sambil menggengam kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat mereka berdua memalingkan wajah.

'Tch, kedua orang idiot berkumpul. Sial, kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya.' umpatnya dalam hati.

5 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di pulau yang ditunjuk Garaa tadi. Tak ada nama pulau tersebut. Tapi orang-orang selalu menyebutnya Pulau Surga. Memang indah di pulau itu. Pepohonan yang rindang, sejuk, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Banyak orang-orang ke sana untuk berwisata.

"KYAAA. Tampannya" teriak gadis-gadis yang memakai bikini berlari ke arah Sasuke.

'Yah, ku pikir ini saatnya aku menunjukan bahwa aku adalah lelaki normal' batin Sasuke.

Gadis-gadis tersebut menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan ada yang merangkulnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis disebelah kiri dan kanannya.

Sakura yang melihat itu sedikit gusar. Ada suatu perasaan aneh saat melihat Sasuke bersama gadis-gadis lain.

"KYAAAAA!" para gadis-gadis tersebut pingsan ditempat.

'Hah, apa-apan sih dia. Genit sekali. Hei! Pake cium-cium pipi segala lagi. Arrghhh! Baka!' batin Sakura. Sakura meremas rambutnya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau sakit?" Tanya Garaa

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura sambil nyengir. Ia memegang dadanya sesaat, merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup dan seperti sesak.

"Sakura! Ayo sini, kita foto-foto!" teriak Ino

Sakura mengangguk.

"Teme! Kau juga kesini, jangan senang-senang disana terus." Kata Naruto

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura juga saat itu memandang Sasuke. Keduanya mengeluarkan deathglare maut mereka. Mereka bertatapan sinis.

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh kearah lain ketika Ino menyuruh mereka untuk tidak bertengkar.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Sakura kalian foto berdua dong, kan belum pernah ada." Kata Ino

"Iya sakura-chan, Teme. Ayolah." Bujuk Naruto

"TI-DAK" kata Sasuke dan Sakura serempak.

"Hah, siapa juga yang mau foto sama kau. Kayak gak ada objek laen aja." Kata Sakura

"Heh, kau kira aku mau berfoto bersama denganmu? Yang ada malah kamera digital ku terbakar nanti." Kata Sasuke

"TIDAK"

"IYA"

"TIDAK"

"IYA"

"TI-DAK"

"I-YA"

"Hei, kalian berdua gengsi ya difoto?" Sahut Naruto

"Tidak. Aku ingin berfoto, tapi tidak dengan dia." Kata Sakura dan Sasuke dengan kompak dan meunjuk lawan.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang membuat kalian sering bertengkar?" Tanya Ino

"Karena kami **berbeda**!" kata Sakura dan Sasuke serempak lagi.

"Berbeda? Maksudnya?"

**TBC**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review :3

Makasih juga buat yang udah suka

Banyak review, makin cepet di update. Hehe

Oke.. mind to RnR? Please, *kedip-kedip mata lagi*


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**No One Who Can Love You Like I Do**

**By : Bella UchiHaruno**

**Gaje, OOC, abal, misstypo**

**Don't like don't read**

Hola! Maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk mengupdate fict ini. Oh iya buat Sila-chan yang request fict, lagi dalam proses. Tungguh yoh!

Well yeah, this is for readers:

**No One Who Can Love You Like I Do**

**.**

"Tentu saja kami berbeda, dia perempuan dan aku laki-laki." Kata Sasuke

"Heh, bukannya kau banci? Ku rasa kau tak pernah memiliki hubungan special dengan gadis manapun?" sahut Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hah, ku lihat, kalian memang tak pernah akur. Kalian nanti bisa jatuh cinta lho." Kata Sai sambil mengambil kuas dan beberapa cat lukis.

"Non Sense!" kata Sakura

"Dia dan aku tak pernah sama. Tak akan pernah ada kata cinta diantara kami." Kata Sasuke

"Kau pikir aku mau mencintaimu? Hah, yang benar saja, masih banyak lelaki di dunia ini." Kata Sakura

"Hei, kau itu sok sekali sih. Aku juga tidak mungkin mencintaimu, banyak gadis-gadis yang ingin bersamaku." Kata Sasuke

Perdebatan Sasuke dan Sakura pun dimulai lagi.

Naruto dan Hinata melihat drama gratis itu sambil minum es kelapa yang disediakan oleh pelayan Garaa. Sedangkan Sai melukis pemandangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bertengkar. Ino sendiri berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo berfoto." Kata Ino

Sakura dan Sasuke membalikkan badan mereka ke arah berlawanan, Sakura menhadap utara, dan Sasuke menghadap selatan. Keduanya melipat tangan mereka di perut dengan pandangan tak suka. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka memang bermusuhan.

"Satu.. dua.. katakan cheese" teriak Ino. Cahaya kamera pun menangkap image Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Satu kali cukup." Kata Sasuke

"Memangnya aku mau banyak-banyak foto bersamamu? Hah. No no no!" kata Sakura sambil menggerakkan jari telujuknya di depan wajah Sasuke. Baru saja Sasuke ingin membalas ejekan Sakura, Ino memotongnya terlebih dulu.

"Satu kali lagi." Kata Ino yang ditatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan deathglare mereka.

"A..ayolah teman-teman." Kata Ino sambil memasang puppy eyes.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghembuskan nafas mereka.

"Hey, gaya peace dong!" kata Ino.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasang gaya peace mereka, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mereka agak direnggangkan. Wajah malas-malasan mereka pun terpancar. Keduanya berpandangan satu sama lain. Sasuke dan Sakura menjulurkan lidah mereka untuk mengejek satu sama lain.

"Hah, satu dua ti..ga" teriak Ino.

"Baiklah selesai."

"Ino-san. Bisakah kau memotret aku dan Sakura?" Tanya Garaa

"Tentu" jawab Ino

Sasuke menyingkir dari tempat tersebut. Garaa sekarang berada disebelah Sakura. Di peluknya pinggul Sakura, sehingga kepala Sakura menempel di dadanya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Cih! Sial! Gadis pink itu bersikap manis sekali jika bersama panda. Pakai tersenyum lagi. Hah, menyebalkan. Kau mulai tertular idiot kelihatannya. Tunggu—seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah terlihat idiot. Hah, lihat, sekarang mereka berdua berganti gaya, Sakura memegang pipi Garaa sambil tersenyum manis. Apa? Manis?. Sepertinya kau memang sedang tertular keidiotan mereka.

**End of Sasuke's POV**  
>"Sasuke kau kenapa? Cemburu?" Tanya Sai yang sedang merapikan peralatan lukisnya.<p>

Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn. Tidak." Ucap Sasuke sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sai menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Jangan bohong." Kata Sai

"Aku tidak cemburu. Dan tidak akan pernah cemburu padanya." Kata Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Selamat siang. Tuan tampan, bolehkah kami mengajakmu makan siang?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yang memakai bikini sexy yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Karin? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke yang terkejut

"Aduh~ sepertinya kita jodoh deh. Kita kebetulan bertemu disini." Kata Karin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke dan Sai mual.

"Kau mengikuti kami?" Tanya Sai

"Hei, siapa bilang aku mengikuti kalian. Aku kan hanya mengikuti Sasuke-kun saja. Ayo sasuke-kun kita makan siang bersama" Kata Karin sambil tersenyum sumringah dan menarik Sasuke.

Sasuke tampaknya memang sedang tertular keidiotan teman-temannya. Hei, dia tak menolak ajakan Karin. Ini baru pertama kalinya dalam hidup Karin ajakannya diterima oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

'Wanita setan. Kenapa ada disini? Menggandeng tangan ayam lagi. Apa hubungan mereka?' batin Sakura yang melihat Karin dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk sendirian di meja bar yang berada dalam kapal. Empat gelas wine di depannya telah habis ia minum.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa memikirkan Sasuke? Aduh Sakura. Tampaknya kau mulai mengalami amnesia. Dia itu musuhmu. Sekali musuh, tetap musuh. Aku Haruno Sakura, bertugas untuk membasmi Sasuke Uchiha di dunia ini. Tapi, apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin ya? Kenapa mereka bisa bergandengan tangan? Apa mereka pacaran? Sejak kapan? Bukankah Sasuke membenci Karin? Arrrghhhh! Kenapa aku begini? Seperti orang frustasi saja!

**End of Sakura's POV**

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Hei Pinky, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Sakura tersenyum dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ck. Apa pedulimu Ayam? Urus saja pacarmu itu." Kata Sakura

Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan barusan.

"Pacar? Aku tak punya pacar." Kata Sasuke

"Baka! Karin itu siapamu? Pacarmu kan? Sana pergilah bersamanya." Kata Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan.

"Kau mabuk ya?" Tanya Sasuke dan melihat kea rah meja, ya empat gelas wine sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sakura seperti ini.

Sasuke merangkulkan tangan kiri Sakura ke pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ayam?" Tanya Sakura

"Membantumu berjalan agar tidak jatuh Jidat. Kau mau jatuh ke laut lagi?" sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju kamarnya(baca: kamar Sakura). Sudah dibilangkan kapal Garaa ini mewah? Banyak tersedia kamar disini.(Ada yang mau nginep?*Authornya mau banget*)

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura ke atas tempat tidurnnya. Saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya, Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Pipi Sasuke merona merah melihat senyum Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya mengalah pada Sakura. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah tubuh Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari pembaringannya(?). tangan kiri Sakura menarik baju Sasuke sehingga Sasuke menunduk, sedangkan tangan kanan Sakura memegang perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Hoeeek.. hoeeek" Sakura muntah dengan sukses tepat di rambut ayam kesayangan Sasuke. Setelah Sakura lega, barulah ia melepaskan Sasuke. Sasuke mencium aroma tak enak di kepalanya. Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal bercampur marah. Tapi bagaimana mau marah? Marah pada orang mabuk sama saja tak berguna.

"Kau ini bisa tidak sih untuk tak merepotkanku?" kata Sasuke

Sakura terbaring lemas di kasurnya. Sedangkan Sasuke segera bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang sudah terkena muntah Sakura.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Bau! Itu kata pertama yang dapat di deskripsikan pada rambut spike kesayanganku. Hah, gara-gara gadis berjidat lebar itu aku harus mandi lagi. Sudah berapa kali ku gunakan shampoo yang sedang ada ditangan ku ini? Tiga? Empat? Atau lima kali?. Kenapa bau muntah gadis itu tak hilang-hilang. Ck! Akan ku balas dia nanti. Ku lilitkan handuk ke pinggangku. Ku tatap diriku sejenak di cermin. Well, I'm a cool boy ever after!.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke bergaya di depan cermin. Sambil mengelus dagunya yang bersih dari jenggot.(bayangin Sasuke punya jenggot XD).

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" Tanya Garaa yang bergegas ke kamar Sakura setelah diberitahu oleh Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Garaa. Aku sudah baikan kok." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, malam ini adalah malam terakhir kalian disini bukan?. aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan(Garaa ngajakin maen jelangkung(?)) di kapal ini. Ku harap kalian semua datang. Tolong sampaikan pada teman kalian satunya." Kata Garaa

Ino dan yang lainnya mengangguk. Tentu saja mereka tau siapa yang tidak ada disana. Sasuke?. Yap! Sasuke yang memberitahu Ino bahwa Sakura mabuk dan muntah di rambutnya saat mereka berpapasan tadi. Dan Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bertemu Sakura.

"Sakura, nanti malam kau pakai gaun dan sepatu yang telah ku siapkan untukmu." Kata Garaa sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar.

Sakura baru saja akan menolaknya, namun Garaa memohon padanya agar tidak menolak pemberian darinya. Setelah itu Garaa mohon diri dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi jatuh cinta nih?" kata Ino sambil melirik Sakura.

Pipi Sakura merona merah.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta kok." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kotak yang diberikan padanya tadi sore. Terlihat gaun putih dan high heels berwarna putih. Sakura berpikir sebentar. High heels? Bagaimana memakainya? Dia memang pernah **latihan** memakai high heels namun high heels yang dipakainya patah melulu dan tumitnya terasa sakit. Sakura lalu memakai gaun putih tersebut. Ternyata gaun tersebut 4cm di atas lutut. Sakura sedikit risih sebenarnya. Tapi, demi memenuhi permintaan Garaa. Ya sudahlah~. Dan sekarang, sepasang sepatu high heels telah berada di genggaman dan diangkatnya sampai bertemu dengan matanya.

"Aku membenci ini. Tapi… semoga berhasil." Ucap Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

"Teme, kau lama sekali sih." Kata Naruto

"Hn. Sebentar."

Naruto dan Sai menunggu di depan kamar Sasuke selama 10 menit. Namun batang hidungnya saja belum kelihatan.

Cklek.

Sasuke terlihat tampan dan keren(selalu) dengan menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam, dasi merah, dan celana jeansnya. Simple, namun tetap keren bila Sasuke yang memakai.

"Ayo cepat. Jangan membuat aku menunggu lebih lama." Kata Sasuke

Gubraak!

"Hei! Bukannya kau yang membuat semuanya lebih lama." Kata Naruto

"Cepat dobe. Mood ku sedang baik sekarang." kata Sasuke sambil membenarkan letak dasinya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Sai hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Gadis bergaun putih baru saja datang dengan susah payah akibat dari high heels yang di pakainya. Seulas senyum terpasang dibibirnya.

"Cantiknya!" teriak Ino sambil berlari menghampiri sahabatnya. Tak heran jika Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura menggunakan high heels, dia sudah terbiasa.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura pun tercengang melihat Sakura. She's so sexy.

'Matamu perlu diperiksa Sasuke' batinnya.

"Wanna dance with me tonight?" Tanya Garaa yang teah berada di depan Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku.. tak bisa dansa Garaa." Kata Sakura

"Akan ku ajarkan." Ucap Garaa sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Irama music classic pun mengalun dengan indah.

Sasuke yang melihat itu terlihat SEDIKIT kesal.

'Ck! Mulai lagi nih jantung.' Batin Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo kita berdansa!" teriak Karin sambil menarik Sasuke ke lantai dansa.

Sakura sedikit risih dengan adanya Sasuke di lantai dansa. Hmm- tunggu, dengan adanya Sasuke, atau dengan adanya Sasuke dan Karin?

Sudah berapa kali Sakura hampir jatuh dan ditahan oleh Garaa. Dan sudah keberapa kalinya punggung Sakura bersentuhan dengan punggung Sasuke.

"Hei berhentilah menyentuh punggungku!" kata Sakura

"Kau pikir aku mau menyentuh punggungmu? Pede sekali kau." Kata Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian ini, sedang berdansa masih saja berkelahi." Kata Ino yang sedang berdansa dengan Sai.

"Diamlah Ino." Ucap Sakura

"Sakura, kau senang bersamaku?" Tanya Garaa

"Tentu."

"Hmm, maukah kau.."

Sasuke dengan seksama mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Garaa.

BRUUK. Sakura jatuh, sebab Sasuke menabrak punggungnya keras.

"Hey ayam jahanam, kau ini tega sekali sih menabrakku. Sakit tau!" kata Sakura

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau dulu yang menabrakku?." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau! Bisakah kau menghormati wanita?" bentak Sakura yang telah bankit dari kuburnya-eh- dari lantai.

"Hormat graak!" kata Sasuke dengan lantang sambil member hormat pada Sakura.

Terlihat mata Sakura dan Sasuke beradu pandang.

"Jangan menyakiti gadisku Ayam!"

**TBC**

Gimana? Membosankan yah? Gomen deh, Bella harap gak bosen yah. *ngarep*

Buat yang review makasih so much ya.

AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan : itu salah tulis, harusnya **kayak** tapi ketulis kakak.

Seira Montgomery: aku suka fict kamu yang Taxi's Love, di update kilat yah!hehe

And **special Thanks** to : **Tsuki Aikeno, RYuSaKi, me, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Uchiha Eky-chan, vvv, Michiko Haruno, HarunoZuka, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, TaroChiha, Ike, Midori Kumiko, Meity-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Putri Luna, Frozenoqua, xenaosa, kaito kid, annisa hyuuga chan, Maya, Just Ana, AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan, Seira Montgomery, and silent readers.**

**Akhir kata RnR please **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**No One Who Can Love You Like I Do**

**By : Bella UchiHaruno**

**Don't like don't read**

**Misstypo bertebaran, gaje, abal**

Hola, maaf untuk keterlambatan saya mempublish fict ini. Saya terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas.

Okeh, chapter ini saya persembahkan special untuk kakak sepupu saya: **Balkis Aprilia**.

Selamat membaca:

**Chapter 4**

**No One Who Can Love You Like I do**

"Jangan menyakiti gadisku Ayam!"

Garaa mendeathglare Sasuke yang dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ini gadismu? Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya. Jangan mengganggunya lagi, atau kau berurusan denganku!" Garaa menggandeng tangan Sakura, mengajaknya pergi keluar kapal. Sakura yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Garaa hanya menurut saja ketika tangan Garaa mencengkram tangannya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi! Camkan itu!" teriak Sasuke.

Ino dan Sai yang melihat itu saling berpandangan. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata tetap berdansa seakan dunia milik mereka berdua(Ciee).

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Garaa?" Tanya Sakura

Garaa tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia hanya menatap mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura tak tahan dengan keheningan itu.

"Aku masuk. Terlalu dingin diluar sini. Selamat malam." Kata Sakura yang segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Kau gadisku. Hanya milikku." Ucap Garaa pelan sambil tersenyum menatap bintang.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Setelah membereskan barang-barangku aku segera keluar dari kapal dan menuju parkiran. Ya, aku dan teman-teman menginap di kapal ini semalam. Ku lihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, tak ada mobil hitam yang terparkir di sana. Dia meninggalkanku?

"Hei Jidat, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ino

"Kau lihat Sasuke?" Tanyaku yang balik bertanya.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan jidat. Dia bilang harus menjemput seseorang di bandara."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi

"Pacarnya mungkin. Karena katanya orang itu sangat penting baginya." Jawab Ino pelan.

Aku terdiam. Pacar? Siapa? Sejak kapan si ayam punya pacar? Berarti aku harus menarik kata-kata ku yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'lelaki homo'. Hah, dada ku sesak mendengarnya. Aku jadi penasaran. Jangan-jangan dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya? Sama siapa? Cantik tidak ya? Cantik mana bila dibandingkan denganku?. Sakura baka! Apa pedulimu tentang semua itu?.

**End Of Sakura's POV**

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Garaa yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Beneran? Wuah, arigatou Garaa." Ucap Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Garaa.

Sakura menaiki mobil sport Garaa berwarna merah—sama dengan rambut pemiliknya setelah dipersilakan oleh Garaa.

Di dalam mobil, tak ada seorang pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Tidak Garaa maupun Sakura. Garaa berkonsentrasi menyetir, sedangkan Sakura melamun, ia masih memikirkan siapa kekasih Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Garaa

"Di Konoha street blok 6 no. 6." Jawab Sakura sambil memandang Garaa.

Garaa melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan. Entahlah, ia ingin berlama-lamaan dengan Sakura(mungkin?).

.

.

.

"Sakura bangun." Ucap Garaa pelan.

Ditatapnya Sakura yang sedang tidur. Polos. Manis. Garaa tersenyum kecil.

Garaa menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura hingga Sakura bangun.

"Hmm. Sudah sampai?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Ya. Masuklah ke rumahmu. Selamat malam." Ucap Garaa

Sakura mengangguk.

"Arigatou Garaa."

.

.

.

Pagi itu di Konoha High School, cukup banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil bersenandung.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda yang beberapa hari ini membuat jantungnya berdegup. Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda tersebut menatap lurus ke depan tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya lagi ketika Sasuke telah melewatinya.

Sakura terlihat bingung. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan sebenarnya. 'Ada apa? Tumben tidak mengata-ngataiku? Keau kemarin kenapa meninggalkanku? Ku dengar kau menjemput pacarmu? Siapa?'

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia berbalik arah untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ohayoo." Ucap Ino yang baru datang bersama Temari.

"Ohayoo." Ucap Sakura.

"Wuah, tumben hari ini hening sekali kelas ini. Biasanya kalian berantem. Udah baikan ya?" Tanya Temari sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Ino memperhatikan Sasuke,

'Sepertinya dia serius dengan ucapannya' batin Ino.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke. Tak ada komentar dari keduanya.

Tak bisa ia akui, bahwa pagi ini memang sangat sepi, walaupun telah banyak teman-temannya yang datang. Tetap saja sepi, tak ada pertengkaran 'Jidat' ataupun 'Ayam' yang menggema seperti biasanya.

Sakura tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Temari. Ia memilih untuk membaca buku berjudul "When You Fallin' Love" yang diberi oleh kakaknya, Sasori.

Sakura membuka halaman keempat dari buku tersebut.

.

**Part 1. Jatuh Cinta?**

Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta? Apa kau tau cirri-ciri orang yang tengah di mabuk cinta? Atau, kau sama sekali belum mengerti apa itu cinta?

.

Sakura menghentikan bacaannya. Ia berpikir sejenak.

'Jatuh cinta? Aku tidak pernah tau apa itu cinta. Buku yang aneh. Baca part kedua saja.' Batin Sakura.

.

**Part 2. Ciri-ciri Kasmaran**

Baiklah, di part ini kamu akan tau bagaimana cirri-ciri orang yang tengah kasmaran.

Pertama, kau akan merasa jantungmu terasa cepat berdetak kalau di dekat orang itu. Ataupun hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja kau sudah deg-degan.

.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Sakura menatap kea rah Sasuke yang sedang ngobrol bersama Naruto dan Lee di depan kelas. Ia melihat senyum kecil yang terukir di wajah Sasuke.

'Deg-degan?' Batin Sakura lagi. Ia memegang dadanya. Deg-deg-deg. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia kembali membaca cirri kedua.

.

Kedua, sering melamun dan memikirkannya? Hmm, kamu sedang kasmaran tampaknya. Selalu melamun tentang dia dan memikirkan dia. Apakah pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini ada di benakmu? 'Bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku? Apa dia menyukaiku? Apa dia sudah punya pacar? Tipe perempuan yang disukainya seperti apa?.

.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia menaruh dagunya di tangan sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura, nanti siang kita ke mall ya? Aku mau membeli cincin baru." Kata Ino

"Kau kan sudah banyak Ino. Untuk apa beli lagi? Kau tetap cantik kok tanpa anting-anting." Sahut Sakura

Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

BLETAAK.

Ino menjitak kepala Sakura dengan pulpen berwarna kuningnya.

"Aku berbicara tentang cincin Sakura, bukan anting-anting. Kau ini tidak nyambung sekali sih."

Sakura mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa sih? Kalau mau beli micin kenapa harus di mall segala? Di toko dekat rumahmu ka nada." Kata Sakura.

'Micin? Oh Kami-sama, apa ada yang salah dengan pendengaran Sakura?' batin Ino sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang membaca.

.

Ketiga, kalau temenmu ngajak ngobrol, kamu malah nggak nyambung. Misalnya temen kamu bilang A eh malah kamu bilang B. udah kayak orang gila deh ngomong ama kamu. Jadi agak telmi gitu.

.

"TIDAAAAK!" teriak Sakura. Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Sakura menutup tangannya, di lihatnya teman-teman sekelas melihat ke arahnya. Termasuk Sasuke, namun ketika emerald dan onyx bertemu, Sasuke menoleh kea rah lainnya.

Sakura mencondongkan badannya.

"Gomenasai minna." Ucap Sakura

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Naruto

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura merutuki buku tersebut. Ia lalu memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maaf aku terlambat—" ucap Kakashi yang baru datang.

"Ya sudahlah. Kami sudah tau kau harus mengantar istrimu dulu." Sahut Naruto.

Kakashi nyengir.

"Baiklah, kita punya teman baru hari ini." Kata Kakashi

Para murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik. Kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke. Tak ada komentar dari keduanya. Sakura menoleh ke luar jendela, sedangkan Sasuke menatap gurunya dengan bosan."

Kakashi membuka pintu kelas.

"Masuklah."

Seorang wanita berambut coklat masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kakashi menutup pintu kelas.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kakashi

"Ohayoo. Namaku Matsuri. Aku pindahan dari China. Tapi aku dulu lahir di Suna, jadi aku tau bahasa jepang. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Matsuri sambil membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Silakan duduk di—" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tenten menuju kea rah tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Boleh aku duduk bersamanya?" Tanya Tenten

"Ya baiklah. Naruto kau bisa pindah duduk dengan Hinata." Kata Kakashi

Terdengar teriakan 'Yes' dari mulut Naruto.

Sakura menatap disebelah Sasuke tersebut dengan sebal.

Pulpen yang ia pegang sejak tadi telah patah menjadi dua.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Boleh aku pinjam pulpenmu?" Kata Sakura

Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak jika untuk kau patahkan." Ucap Ino sambil memeluk kotak pensilnya.

Sakura menatap Ino sebal. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mematahkannya kok. Aku ingin menulis." Kata Sakura

Ino memberikan pulpen berwarna pink kepada Sakura dengan takut-takut.

.

.

.

Matsuri dan Sasuke terlihat bersama ke kantin. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa sepanjang jalan.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

'Aku seperti orang gila. Tenang Sakura, kau tidak jatuh cinta pada dia. Otakmu perlu di scan tampaknya' Batin Sakura

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa sih dari tadi pagi. Sikapmu aneh sekali." Kata Ino, ketika mereka sampai di tempat mereka biasa makan. Atap sekolah.

Sakura tidak mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia memakan onigiri-nya dengan **beringas**, tiga onigiri ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Ino membelalakan matanya.

"Sakura, sebentar lagi sudah bel masuk. Ayo kita ke kelas." Kata Ino

"Kau pergi duluan saja. Aku masih ingin di sini." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil onigiri terakhir dalam kotak makannya.

'Dia kenapa sih? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?' batin Ino

Ino melangkah pergi menuruni tangga. Sementara Sakura masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Mati! Aku lupa sekarang pelajaran Iruka-sensei." Ucap Sakura sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Nafasnya memburu, ia terlihat ngos-ngosan.

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya.

Seluruh mata di kelas melihat ke arahnya.

Sakura melihat gurunya.

"Ga..Garaa" ucapnya terbata sambil menunjuk Garaa.

Garaa tersenyum melihat Sakura. Ia menarik Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Garaa.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Badannya terasa panas sekali saat itu akibat emosi yang ia tahan.

Sakura yang merasa malu karena diteriaki oleh teman-temannya melepaskan pelukan Garaa.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku sedang mengajar. Menggantikan Iruka. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Jawab Garaa.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Sumimasen Garaa-sensei. Aku tadi lupa waktu." Kata Sakura

Garaa tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut pink Sakura.

"Karena ini hari pertamaku mengajar, ku maafkan kau. Duduklah." Kata Garaa.

"Arigatou." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Tak sengaja matanya berpapasan dengan mata Sasuke.

Keduanya lalu memalingkan wajah mereka.

Garaa mulai menjelaskan pelajaran biologi mengenai system reproduksi manusia.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Bel istirahat menggema lagi. Garaa tersenyum pada Sakura setelah menyampaikan ucapan 'Sampai jumpa besok'. Aku sangat tak suka melihat pria itu.

"Hei Sakura, kau dan Garaa-sensei pacaran ya?" Tanya Tenten. Aku memasang telinga ku baik-baik.

Sakura menautkan alis kanannya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa dia bilang dia merindukanmu? Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak tau. Ya, pernah." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Temari dengan singkat juga.

"Kenapa kau dan Sasuke tidak berantem hari ini? Ada apa diantara kalian?" Tanya Tenten.

Aku mendengarkan baik-baik obrolan mereka,

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya salah? Bukankah lebih baik? aku membencinya, dan dia membenciku. ya sudah." Kata Sakura

Lebih baik katanya? Aku merasa itu tidak baik bagiku. Dia tidak tau apa aku merasa kesepian sejak tadi pagi. Ck, gara-gara pria panda itu.

"Sakura, menurut buku yang ku baca, bencilah orang yang kau benci sekedarnya saja, siapa tau pada suatu hari kelak ia akan menjadi orang yang paling kau cintai." Kata Hinata.

Cinta? Aku sedikit senang mendengar itu.

"Tidak akan pernah. Dia sudah punya orang yang dia cintai kok." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu ngomong apaan sih? Siapa yang aku cintai? Aku kan mencintai dia-tidak tidak,

"Lalu, kalau dia punya orang yang dia cintai. Kau juga punya kan? Siapa orang yang kau cinta Sakura?" Tanya Temari

Aku harus mendegar ini dengan benar. Arrgh! Aku tak bisa mendengarnya, gadis di sebelahku ini mengajakku ngobrol. Ah, sepupu yang menyebalkan. Kira-kira siapa yang disukai Sakura?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Matsuri yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hmm. Cintaku, bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucapnya pelan.

"Sakura! Kau dipanggil Garaa-sensei di lapangan basket sekarang." kata Kiba di depan kelas.

"Cieee." Terdengar sahutan dari murid-murid.

Sakura berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Di ikuti oleh murid-murid lainnya.

"Jadi, dia gadis yang kau suka? Ayo kita lihat. Kau tau, sepertinya aku tertarik pada gurumu." Kata Matsuri. Sambil menarik Sasuke.

Mereka berada di lapangan basket sekarang.

Terlihat Garaa membawa bunga di balik badannya.

Bisik-bisik para guru dan murid terdengar disana.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Garaa

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Garaa.

"Aku.. aku.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata

**TBC**

Diterima tau enggak? Authornya juga bingung.

Maaf yah chap ini membosankan.*ditimpuk readers.

Thx untuk yang udah reviews. Saya tak bisa melanjutkan tanpa kalian.

Akhir kata review please )


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**No One Who Can Love You Like I Do**

**By: Bella UchiHaruno**

**Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 5**

"Kelihatannya akan ada gossip terhangat minggu ini." Ucap Sai

"Ya, kali ini aku setuju padamu. Kira-kira Sakura menerima Garaa atau tidak ya?" kata Naruto

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena Sakura hanya milikku." Ucap Lee sambil mengulur tangannya dan mencoba berlari menuju Sakura, Namun ditahan oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Lepaskan aku!. Aku ingin bersama Sakura-ku" teriak Lee

"Aduh, diam dong Lee, nanti keripik ku jatuh." Kata Chouji

**Kreeessek**

Keripik Chouji jatuh dengan tidak selamat. Keripik Chouji berhamburan.

Lee pun terdiam. Chouji tampak menggenggam tangannya.

"Lee! Itu keripik terakhir ku! Ku bunuh kau!." Teriak Chouji

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Lee dan Chouji.

"Hah. Mendokusai." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Hei kau, jangan tidur di bahu ku!" teriak Temari

"Mungkin saja diterima. Kalian lihat sendiri kan bagaimana mereka saat di kapal?" kata Sai

"Tapi menurut ku tidak akan diterima." Ucap Ino. Akhir-akhir ini Ino menyadari ada yang berubah dari sikap Sakura semenjak Sasuke tidak menegurnya.

"Di terima."

"Tidak."

"Di terima."

"Tidak."

"Sudah-sudah. Kenapa malah bertengkar sih." Kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Ino.

Ino dan Sai sama-sama membuang muka.

'Hah. Dia saja tidak menembakku. Masa aku kalah sama Sakura. Dasar pengecut!' Batin Ino

'Hah. Padahal aku mau menembaknya hari ini. Kenapa malah bertengkar begini!Arrrgh!' batin Sai

Mereka berada di lapangan basket sekarang.

Terlihat Garaa membawa bunga di balik badannya.

Bisik-bisik para guru dan murid terdengar disana.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Garaa

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Garaa.

"Aku.. aku.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari seseorang. Ya! Itu dia! Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itulah yang dicarinya. Ia melihat pemuda itu dengan mata tajam karena melihat seorang gadis di sebelahnya sedang menggandeng tangan pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda tersebut menatap sendu ke arahnya.

Keadaan sekarang menjadi hening, menunggu jawaban dari gadis bubble gum yang tampak bingung.

"Aku…tidak mau." Ucap Sakura tanpa melihat mata Garaa. Karena matanya masih menatap tajam pada mata onyx Sasuke. Tatapan emosi.

Garaa memperlihatkan rasa kesedihannya. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah semuanya, walaupun gadis ini bukan kekasihku. Jangan pernah ada yang menganggunya. Terima kasih." Kata Garaa sambil membawa Sakura melewati kerumunan para pelajar dan guru.

"Apa kataku!." Kata Ino pada Sai.

"Iya-iya, kau benar." Kata Sai

'Sakura. Kau benar-benar menyukai dia.' Batin Ino. Ia tersenyum melihat punggung sahabatnya menjauh.

Sekarang Garaa dan Sakura sedang duduk di bangku taman yang terdapat di belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tak menerimaku?." tanya Garaa

Sakura sedikit tersenyum. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menerima Garaa sebagai kekasihnya karena ia menganggap Garaa sebagai temannya. Dan ia tak mau menerima Garaa hanya karena cemburu melihat seorang perempuan menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Well, yeah. Sakura mulai mengakui bahwa ia cemburu.

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman. Maaf." Jawab Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Walaupun kau tak menjadi kekasihku, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Maukah?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura

"Kita makan siang bersama, di Black Café." Kata Garaa

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

**Di tempat lain**

"Wah, kasihan si Garaa. Tapi, itu berarti kau masih puya kesempatan Sasuke" Kata Matsuri pada Sasuke yang sedang memutar-mutar bola basket dengan telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah. Kau itu ngomong apa sih? Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu."

Matsuri mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sepupu laki-lakinya ini. Matsuri selalu memperhatikan gelagat sepupunya ini bila menatap Sakura, jelas sekali pipinya merona merah. Detak jantungnya saja terdengar.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hei, hari ini kita makan siang di luar ya?"

"Tidak. Kita makan dirumah saja."

"Ayolah Sasuke, temani aku. Aku kan mau melupakan kejadian tadi." kata Matsuri

"Untuk apa? Lagipula kejadian tadi tidak penting."

"Kalau kau tidak suka pada Sakura ya sudah. Aku ingin melupakan Garaa-sensei kok. Aku kan sudah bilang aku tertarik padanya. Kau tau, **cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan**." Kata Matsuri sambil mencengkaran bajunya.

'Ck. Kenapa gadis-gadis ini malah tertarik pada pria panda genit itu?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Oke. Kalau diam berarti setuju." Ucap Matsuri

"Baiklah. Kau yang traktir. Aku sedang bokek." Kata Sasuke.

Matsuri melihat dompet yang ada di kantong Sasuke.

'Tebal gitu bilang lagi bokek. Dasar pelit.' Batin Matsuri.

"Jangan pelit. Dompetmu tebal begitu. Kata orang, orang pelit pantatnya lebar lho." Kata Matsuri

"Hah. Ya baiklah, aku traktir."

Matsuri tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah. Siang ini kita ke Black Café." Teriak Matsuri.

.

.

.

"Konichiwa. Silakan masuk dan menikmati pelayanan kami." Ucap seorang wanita yang membukakan pintu bertuliskan 'Black Café'.

Seorang gadis berambut pink dan seorang pria berambut merah masuk ke dalam café tersebut.

Tempat yang memang cocok di sebut 'Black'. Karena tempat tersebut memang dipenuhi dengan hitam. Mulai dari tembok, sofa, gelas, piring, dan lain-lain. Ruangan tersebut di terangi lampu berwarna orange.

Sakura duduk disebelah Garaa.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, disini makanannya enak." Kata seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang baru saja datang bersama seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Ya. Diamlah." Ucap Sasuke yang terlihat risih dengan sepupunya itu, karena sedari tadi tangannya ditarik oleh Matsuri.

Matsuri memang diam sekarang. Karena ia melihat Sakura dan Garaa yang juga melihat mereka saat itu.

"Hai, selamat siang. Mau makan bersama?" Tanya Garaa sambil tersenyum karena melihat Sasuke dan Matsuri.

Matsuri langsung mengangguk senang dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya. Sasuke duduk di depan Garaa, dan Matsuri di depan Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke bertatapan.

"Selamat siang. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan wanita.

"Teh hangat tanpa gula."

"Aku ingin cheese steak dan avocado float. Kau mau apa Sakura?" Tanya Garaa

"Aku jus strawberry saja." Kata Sakura

Matsuri yang melihat Garaa memperhatikan Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Karena tak mau melihat Garaa yang sedang membujuk Sakura untuk makan ia melihat ke arah lain. Tak sengaja ia melihat foto bergambar pizza ukuran super jumbo. Dibawah foto tersebut tertulis:

'**IKUTI TANTANGAN MENGHABISKAN PIZZA SUPER JUMBO KAMI DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT DAN DAPATKAN 50 VOUCHER MAKAN GRATIS DI CAFÉ KAMI'**

"Maaf. Apa tantangan yang ada di pengumuman itu masih berlaku?" Tanya Matsuri

"Iya. Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya pelayan tersebut

Matsuri mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu." Kata pelayan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih. Kurang kerjaan sekali ikut yang begituan." Kata Sasuke

"Biar saja." Kata Matsuri

"Apa kau bisa menghabiskan pizza tersebut?" Tanya Garaa

"Serahkan padaku. Jika aku menang, kalian harus mengikuti permintaanku ya?" kata Matsuri

Sakura yang masih terbengong melihat Matsuri segera sadar setelah ditepuk bahunya oleh Matsuri.

"Tenang saja. Pasti bisa."

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua ini pacaran ya?" Tanya Garaa

"Tidak. Kami hanya sepupu kok. Kebetulan aku baru pindah ke sini dan aku menumpang dirumah dia." Jawab Matsuri sambil menjawab dengan senang.

Sakura yang mendengar itu menatap Sasuke. Ia senang mendengar itu.

"Maaf menunggu."

Pelayan tersebut menenempatkan pesanan mereka.

"Untuk nona ini pizza super jumbo dengan keju, sosis, dan sayur-sayuran."

"Kelihatannya enak." Kata Matsuri

"Siap?" Tanya pelayan wanita tersebut sambil menyiapkan stopwatch. Matsuri mengangguk.

"Mulai!."

Matsuri menuangkan saos cabai ke atas pizza. Ia lalu mulai memakan pizza-nya. Cepat sekali ia mengunyah. Satu potong pizza selama satu setengah menit.

Sakura menelan ludahnya melihat Matsuri yang makan dengan lahap. Sedangkan Garaa tak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'Wah'. Dan Sasuke?

'Kenapa aku punya sepupu seperti ini?' Sasuke tak berhenti menggerutu dalam hatinya.

**SKIP TIME**

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini. Taman bermain Konoha.

"Ayolah. Tadi aku kan sudah menang. Kalian harus ikut aku bermain wahana-wahana di sini." Kata Matsuri

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut." Kata Garaa

"Aduh sensei. Kenapa begitu? Tadi kan sudah sepakat." Kata Matsuri

"Aku.. takut ketinggian." Ucap Garaa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Sakura dan Sasuke menahan tawa mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sensei tunggu di sini saja." Kata Matsuri

Matsuri menarik tangan Sasuke dan Sakura ke wahana roller coster.

"Ini adalah roller coster terpanjang dan terbesar se-asia." Kata Matsuri lagi

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya melihat wahana di depannya ini.

"Aduh.. tiba-tiba aku pusing. Aku tidak ikut ya." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Matsuri.

"Dasar Ayam penakut." Teriak Sakura

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju perempuan pink tersebut.

"Apa?" kata Sakura

"Aku tidak penakut."

"Buktinya kau tidak mau ikut. Dasar ayam. Petok petok petok." Sakura menirukan suara dan gaya ayam. Orang-orang yang melewati mereka pun tertawa.

Sasuke yang di ejek oleh musuhnya ini pun kesal.

"Akan ku buktikan bahwa aku bukan penakut." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun menaiki roller coster tersebut dan duduk paling depan!.

"Sasuke! Sakura!. Perut ku sakit. Aku ke WC dulu ya." Ucap Matsuri sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke. Dia benar-benar sepupu mu?" Tanya Sakura

"Kalau iya kenapa? Dan kalau tidak kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik ke Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura

"Iya. Ku kira kau akan cemburu."

"Untuk apa cemburu?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa."

JEEEEZZZ

Mesin roller coster di hidupkan, dan..

"Waaaaaa…" teriakan orang-orang yang menaiki roller coster termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura pun terdengar.

8 menit mereka berada di roller coster tersebut. Akhirnya, mereka turun dengan jantung yang hampir copot.

"Hah. Sudah ku buktikan bukan bahwa aku bukan penakut?" kata Sasuke

"Ya ya ya. Mana sepupu mu?" Tanya Sakura

"Mana ku tahu. Sebentar aku akan menelponnya dulu. Dan kau telpon pacarmu itu." Kata Sasuke

"Dia bukan pacarku. Baiklah."

"Bagaiamana?" Tanya Sakura

"Matsuri pulang. Dia bilang perutnya sakit gara-gara makan kebanyakan. Boker-boker gitu deh katanya. Terus Garaa?" Kata Sasuke

"Garaa ada urusan di hotelnya, jadi gak bisa lama di sini." Kata Sakura

Sakura dan Sasuke bertatapan. Mereka baru sadar, kalau mereka di tinggalkan berdua. Sikap mereka menjadi canggung sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ehm… aku mau ke.." Sakura melihat wahana-wahana di sekelilingnya.

"Bianglala." Ucap Sakura

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mereka pun berjalan bersama kea rah wahana bianglala.

"Silakan naik." Kata si pembuka pintu bianglala yang akan di naiki Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menaiki wahana tersebut di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mau naik wahana ini? Ini kan lambat." Kata Sasuke

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari bianglala. Lagi pula, aku tidak minta ditemani olehmu. Kalau kau tidak mau, silakan turun." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pintu

"Bodoh! kita sudah di atas. Aku belum mau mati, aku kan belum menikah." Kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Aduh. Tidak usah di jitak dong. Rasakan ini!" Kata Sakura sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke

Sasuke menarik dasi Sakura, dan Sakura menarik blazer Sasuke.

"Apa kau?" kata Sakura

"Kau yang apa?" sahut Sasuke

"Dasar ayam jahat."

"Dasar jidat lebar."

Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka sudah dekat 1cm.

"Kenapa pipi mu merah?" Tanya Sasuke

"K..kita.." Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura

1..2..

CUUP

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura, di ikuti oleh matahari yang terbenam.

"Maaf, silakan turun, karena masih banyak yang mengantri." Kata si pembuka pintu

Sakura dan Sasuke menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua pun turun.

Sakura memegang bibirnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

"Sakura, maaf ya!" kata Sasuke. Sakura yang baru sadar dari lamunannya melihat Sasuke.

"Dasar Mesum!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar sepatunya kea rah Sasuke

BLEEPAK

"Aww.." teriak Sasuke sambil memegang tengkuknya yang terkena sepatu Sakura.

.

"Aduuhh. Pelan-pelan Sakura." Kata Sasuke

"Kau juga sih yang cari masalah."

"Kau juga tidak menolaknya kan?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

Maaf, chap ini kurang seru ya?

Beribu-ribu maaf deh. Maaf juga untuk keterlambatan saya.

Oh ya saya mau ralat chapter kemaren tuh aku banyak salah tulis nama Matsuri jadi Tenten. Soalnya ke inget Tenten mulu' waktu nulis cina.=.=

Terima kasih atas sarannya yaa, dan beribu-ribu terima kasih juga yang udah review.. saya gak bisa melanjutkan ini tanpa kalian.

Akhir kata **REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
